Twists of Fate
by wendigo3
Summary: Paige, Piper, and Phoebe learn of Cole's secret when Paige decides to do whatever she has to do to warn her sisters.
1. Default Chapter

Twists of Fate  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Wendigo3  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I know my formatting is a little strange, and I'm sorry, but this is just the way I write. Its how I make my ideas flow together, and its easier for me to go back and change ideas and thoughts. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but please don't let my strange format keep you from enjoying the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Charmed, unlike I wish I do. This is simply a way to spread my creative juices to the people of the world, whom I will have no physical contact with. I mean no disrespect to the meaning of Charmed, or real witches out there.   
  
S: Paige has decided to convince the others about Cole's secret, and they learn more than they expected from Pure Evil. Is it possible to save the love inside of pure evil, as had once been done before?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige Matthews opened the pages of the book.  
"They're going to believe me now," She said, pushing past her strange fear, "I'm going to show them what he is!" Paige continued to turn the pages of the book, and didn't finish until she finally found the page.  
Turning to the cabinent, she called for the candles inside, and three small, white votive candles appeared in her hand in a dark light, not blue as it would have normally been.  
She quickly lit the candles, and placed them in a triangle around her and the book.  
  
"Magic forces hear my plea,  
ancient spirits bend your knee,  
Prudence, Patricia, Penlopie,  
In this circle I call you here now,  
So that you may create a protective boundry,  
To let not one evil in tow,  
Magic forces, hear my plea,  
Create this circle, just for me!"  
  
A large circle flew around her, protecting her from anything that could have harmed here. Her focus was set in her mind, she was going to do something that would show them that Cole was a demon still, and she knew the exact way to let it be done.  
  
"From flame to shadow,   
Let it be,  
From ocean to moon,  
Let them see,  
The mighty Charmed Ones are not powerful enough,  
To pass through the veil of evil blinding by love,  
Open the door, let them know,  
Show them the demon inside Belthozor's hollow shell,  
With these words, the memory shall place,  
Forever to stay, never to erase,  
I call upon the powers of the blood line Halliwell,  
Remember the spirit and show them his hell!"  
  
As she cast the spell, she felt something lift from her, as if her friends would know about everything. The candles erupted into a large flame, diminsing the circle. Paige closed her eyes, and turned the pages once more. As soon as the had found the spell, she raised her eyes and closed them, imagining her sisters saying the spell with her. She called upon the the energy in the room, and hoped it would work. She cared for Phoebe and Piper, and deep down she Cared for Cole, she knew that something had begun to happen to him, and she knew that she needed to help him, in a strange way. For an instant, she realized what Phoebe must have thought every time she had a preminition. The changes to the spell came for her in an amazing force, and somehow she felt that it had come from, even though it was strange, Prue.   
  
"When in the circle that is home,  
Safety gone and evil roams,  
When evil enters this protective circle,  
Block their magic time two,  
Ancient forces, guide my hand,  
Double my powers soley to defend,  
Prevent the spread of pain,  
Save the sisters three,  
Now meed my call!"  
  
A strange sense of protection came over her, as the door to the attic burst open, and a large creature appeared in fire. As the fire died down, a man stood, with eyes darker than the night sky without the moon. She quickly raised her hand, and called for the fireball that was thrown at her. She quickly raised her hand, and threw it back, blowing the demon up in flames. "LEO!," Paige called, calling to their Whitelighter. A man appeared in blue lights, filled with Peace. "Paige, what's going on, I've been hearing so many things from...." "No time to talk, Get Piper and Phoebe and don't let them near Cole, I don't have time to explain but you have to protect them!" "Paige?"  
"No time, take them to my old apartment," Paige said, as she orbed out.   
  
Paige circled around the apartment growing in anticipation, when Leo, Piper, and Phoebe appeared. "Paige, what the hell is going on, Leo appeared and pulled us away from Cole!" Phoebe yelled angrily. "I'm sorry, I know how much that must have scared you, and hurt you, but it was necessary to protect you from Cole."  
"Not this again!" Piper turned quicky to Leo, take us back to the Manor."  
"No, Leo, I'm sorry, but you can't take them yet, something has happened and I'm going to tell you what's going on."  
Phoebe lowered her head, "If you were any other person I would hate you so much, but deep down I know that you love us, and I know that somewhere inside you care about Cole too."  
"I do Phoebe, I care about Cole more than you know, which is why I'm being so insistent this time, I can't help but feel so responsible for crushing your world with this information but if you don't know this information, then your life, and every other innocent could be given to the dark side forever."  
"Paige, what is the news?" Leo asked, trying to remain unchosen on his side.  
"Cole is a demon, he has powers and he has used them to attack me and you guys, I have no doubt that there is good inside of him somewhere and that we can save him, but we'll have to work together to do this."  
"Paige, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to have a lot of proof." Piper said, turning nervously as a strange smell developed from behind her.  
Suddenly a man appeared in flames.  
"I guess it's too late to try to change my shape into the Seer again, like last time." Cole said, walking over to the window.  
"Cole?" Phoebe muttered, as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Its really not that difficult honey, but if you need me to spell it out for you, then I will." He said, turning to Paige. "I honestly didn't think you would be able to convince them, but I was wrong, I knew I felt a powerful good magic develop, but I had no idea what kind of spells you had been creating in that little mind of yours."  
"Cole, stop this, what's going on?!" Piper demanded.  
Cole turned to Piper, as his eyes grew completely black.  
"Would you really like to know?"  
Piper threw up her hands, but nothing froze.  
"Unfortunetly I am too powerful for your magic now," Cole said, turning to Phoebe, "You see honey, you married the New Source."  
Tears began to fall out of Phoebe at an amazing speed, as Paige walked over to her, "I'm so sorry Phoebe."  
"Its not your fault Paige, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
"Seer!" Cole called.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Twists of Fate  
Chapter 2  
Wendigo3  
  
*Wow, I just reread the first chapter and I have to say I'm really sorry for all the grammar mistakes and the spelling errors. All I can do is plead temporary insanity and promise that the next ones will be better.   
  
  
"Seer!" Cole yelled, standing next to Phoebe. The woman appeared in a dark red cloak, in a strange incandescent light. Piper stood next to her sister, ready to defend themselves, but not ready to make a move just yet. "I apologize for being late, but I had another matter to attend to," The seer said solemnly, attempting to smile but unable to hold the true meaning of the emotion. "I don't understand, what is going on?!" Phoebe turned to Cole in a rage, almost ready to blow him up if only she were able to. Deep inside her love still burned for him, and deep inside she could never forget how he had saved their lives so many times.  
  
Paige turned to Piper, and then to Phoebe. "I knew that he had powers, but I had no idea that he had the evil of the source inside of him." "They're pulling me out, I have to go," Leo said, as he raised his head questionably. Piper nodded carefully, as Leo vanished in blue lights. Once again, Leo had been saved the trouble of dealing with the evil that was before them. "I have to hand it to you witch," The seer said, drawing Paige's attention, "we had done everything we could think of to cause you to falter in your suspicion, but you would not." Paige ignored the seer, and turned directly to Cole, "Is there any chance of getting Cole back?"  
  
The form of Cole smiled, "Would you just love to know, but you see, I would rather stay this way." Cole walked over to the door, and waved his hand, creating an image of when they vanquished the source. "Its amazing how much power I had inside of me, to be honest, I am surprised Cole fought me for as long as he did, but of course, I won." "NO!" Phoebe protested, as all of the faces, good and bad, turned to her in the dull light that spread inside through the windows. "I don't care what is inside of you and how powerful it is, we will get you back Cole." Phoebe said, as she stood next to her sisters. "I'm afraid that I'm too powerful for you now," he said, as he waved his hand, "You see, with the wave of my hand anything can happen." Suddenly, a powerful force propelled the sisters against the nearest wall.  
  
"Is it really necessary to kill the sisters in my presence, I have work to do," The Seer said carefully. Cole turned around to face the Seer, but still holding down the girls. "I suppose you can leave, but be ready, when I call for you we will have many arrangements to make." The Seer nodded, and vanished in the same way that she had appeared, and just as quickly. When Cole turned around, he found Paige standing behind him. In a quick instant, before Cole could react with the evil inside of him, Paige kicked him in the gut sending him flying into a wall. As his anger grew, so did the force on Piper and Paige, although Paige was able to fight through it.   
  
"I don't know how you are protecting yourself against my magic, but let's see how you do with Fire to deal with!" The source said, diminishing all form of Cole, engulfing him in flames. Fire flew from him in every direction, with it magically being propelled away from Paige and her sisters. Paige quickly ran to Piper and Phoebe, and closed her eyes. The spell came to her in an instant of perfect clarity, once again as if a divine force was feeding her the information. The mumbling of the spell was so quiet, that not even her sisters could here, but slowly, they became surrounded by blue lights, and vanished. Cole appeared once again, as the fires died down. "I will find you!" He yelled aloud, and then vanished in brilliant red fire that was stronger and fiercer than before.  
  
As soon as the evil in the room vanished, the forms of the sisters began to appear once again. The force pushing Piper and Phoebe against the wall had vanished as Cole left. Before any words were spoken, Phoebe collapsed into the arms of her sisters as tears erupted, and her life was put on hold from her pain. The man that she loved was evil again, and she was holding the child of pure evil inside of her, giving it the nutrients it needed to survive, until it would be born and eradicate all humanity. Piper carefully held her sister, unable to think of anything to say, but feeling that something needed to be done quickly. Finally, it was Paige that broke the silence carefully. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Phoebe, I wish that I could undo it all." Phoebe backed up from her sisters and turned to Paige, lowering her head. The words that came out of her mouth were words of honesty, "There is nothing you could have done to change what happened, even if we would have believed you before, I am so sorry for not believing you Paige, but part of me wanted to wish that it wasn't true, that you were just afraid of him." Phoebe raised her head as the door materialized itself from the protection of the evil magic that had changed it moments before. "We're going to get him back Phoebe, I promise we will." Paige said, as the sisters walked out of the door.  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Well, what did you think? Please review this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one up by Monday night. Thanks! 


End file.
